It's a date
by OakeX
Summary: A date with Puck and Sabrina would be disruptive at best and catastrophic at worst. Nonetheless, I've written a story about one. Attempted light-hearted writing/humour/sweet but hopefully in-character behaviour. A response to PUCKABRINALOVER's request. Oneshot (as always).


**Basically PUCKABRINALOVER asked me to write something light-hearted, and I'd been meaning to write something that's more casual, so I wrote this. This story focuses on my two weakest points (that is: dialogue, and humour) so sorry if it's not my best. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

A chilly wind flecked with ice crystals swirls around Sabrina, and she shivers under her jumper.

"Puck," she says, rubbing her hands together "give me your hoodie."

"No." He hugs his chest protectively. "It's mine."

She sneezes. _Jesus Christ it's cold. _"But you're an Everafter! You don't even need it!"

"Too bad." He smirks at her. "You'll infect it with your cootie germs."

She glares at him, and shoves her hands in her pockets. "First off, cooties aren't even real, Puck, grow up. Second off, give me your hoodie!"

"No! I want it!"

"You don't even feel cold!"

"Well I don't want you to have it!"

"Give it to me!"

He pauses — despite the hundred witty retorts that spring instantly to mind — for a fraction of a second. "Go to the movies with me then."

Stunned silence. "...What?"

"Go to the movies with me." He grins, but not as confidently as always. "I'll give you the hoodie if you go to the movies with me."

She flounders. Her heartbeat quickens, and heat rushes to her face. "Uh... Um... Why do you want me to go?"

He blushes a little. "No- No reason."

"You just want to take me to the movies?"

"...Yeah."

"You don't sound very sure."

"Look, do you want to go or not?"

"Do I get your hoodie?"

"Yes."

She frowns, as if weighing the options. "Well... alright. But only 'cause I'm cold." She adds quickly.

"Fine." He peels it off and throws it to her.

She scrunches up her nose. "This stinks."

"You want me to take it back?" He grins charmingly, as confidence seeps back inside him (now that they're back in calmer waters).

There is another bitterly cold breeze. She clutches it tightly. "No, I'll keep it. I guess." Slipping it on, she flips the hood up to ward off the chill. "What time?"

He shrugs. "I don't care. Whenever."

"Tomorrow, 7:30?"

He nods, his old cockiness has returned, and winks at her. "It's a date, Grimm."

...

"I'm bored." Puck whispers to Sabrina, as they watch the film, "This is boring."

"Sh," she replies irritably "I'm watching." He's been repeating himself for the last fifteen minutes, and it's really ticking her off.

"But I'm bored!"

A young couple nearby glares at them, and Sabrina smiles apologetically. "Shush Puck," she hisses "this was your idea. Suck it up."

"Give me the popcorn."

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She hands the carton over to him and his eyes light up. For three blissful minutes, the only sound he makes is crunching.

"I'm still bored!" He yells suddenly, and as if one body the whole cinema turns to them.

"Will you two pipe down?" An old man says loudly, with a stern expression on his face.

"Sorry, really sorry about that." Sabrina says quickly, and turns to the boy beside her. "Puck, I'm warning you. Shut it, or I'll break your nose again."

He smirks at this, but there is a glimmer of fear in his eyes. He gives her a mock-salute. "Yes ma'am."

She rolls her eyes, but turns her attention back to the screen.

A minute passes. Puck begins pelting popcorn at the woman in front of them.

She frowns up at him. "Young man, I would appreciate it if you stopped that."

"Puck, you heard her."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I will call the manager on you."

"Puck, stop being such an ass and leave the lady alone."

"But I'm bored!"

"Young man, please quieten down."

"Puck, shut up!"

"This is boring!"

"I _will_ call the manager!"

"Oh cool off you old hag!" And with that he picks up his soda and pours it over the woman's head. Sabrina gasps, as the lady splutters, flicking soda droplets everywhere. A tense second passes. Wiping her eyes off, the lady fixes Puck with a withering glare, and storms out of the cinema.

Sabrina groans and collapses back in her seat. "We're screwed."

...

"You're such an idiot, Puck." Sabrina fumes, as they walk through the park. Snow blankets the ground, in stark frosty-white.

He licks an ice cream. "Oh come on, it was hilarious."

She glares at him, and for a minute she looks as if she's going to knock that damn thing out of his hand. The next second she does, and the cone sails into the trees.

"Hey!" Puck protests "I was eating that!"

"Well now you're not," she shrugs, and continues.

He huffs, but drags his feet after her.

They reach a pond (now lightly frozen over), and she sits on a bench nearby. He lies down next to her.

At the sight of his dirt-crusted sneakers, she wrinkles her nose, and pushes them away. "Move your feet."

His shoes schooche over into her lap. "Better?"

She shoves his legs, and he falls off the bench with a grunt.

She chuckles. "Yes."

The fairy groans a little, and clambers back on.

There is silence for a minute, as both contemplate what to do next. Puck picks up a rock and begins toying with it. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well I wanted to see a movie. But we obviously can't do that anymore."

He has the grace to look at least slightly sheepish at the glower on her face, and then it's gone and he grins crookedly. "Well I'm going to make it up to you."

She arches an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that?" She asks flatly.

"I"ve got a joke."

"Oh God."

"Hey, you haven't even heard it. It's good."

She rolls her eyes, and sighs. "Fine. Lay it on me."

"What's blue and smells like red paint?"

"What."

"Blue paint." He twirls the stone between his fingers.

She groans audibly and smacks him, but when she looks down at her lap a small smile comes through.

He grins again, and throws his stone onto the frozen lake.

_Crack!_, and the ice breaks.

...

"Puck, don't you dare drop me. Puck, don't you dare!"

"That makes me want to do it even more."

"Puck, you better not- aaggh!"

"Oh calm down."

"Puck, you idiot!"

"Hey I caught you didn't I?"

"Put me down."

"No."

"_Puck_."

"Oh fine."

"Thank you."

"Oof! Holy crap, what was that for?"

"That was for dropping me!"

"Did you have to punch me so hard?"

"Yes. And if you do it again, I'll aim for the nose, not the stomach."

...

"I think you gave me a bruise!"

"Serves you right."

"Oh man, I think you actually did."

"Does it hurt when I do this?"

"Ow! Don't touch it!"

"Oh man up, you wimp."

...

He lobs a snowball at her and she ducks, as the projectile whistles over her hair.

She grins. "Missed!" She throws one at him yet a twist of his shoulders means it only skims his nose.

He pokes his tongue out. "Right back at you."

But she's already sprinted off somewhere into the trees, and he can't see her. _Oh she's good_. "Hiding won't help you, you know," he says nonchalantly, scooping up a handful of snow "I'm going to get you eventually."

No response.

He swaggers around to the bench. "You think you can hide from-" There is a clatter behind him and he whips around, throwing a snowball at the sound "me!" But instead of seeing a snow-covered blonde girl, there's only a small rock spinning on the ground.

"Huh- Oof!" His head snaps forward as a snowball collides with the back of his head, and he crouches over. There's a giggle, and Sabrina walks out into the open.

"You were saying?" she grins cheekily, at the wincing boy rubbing his head.

He smirks devilishly. "Now you're in for it." And he bursts off into the air, wings out and buzzing furiously, with an armful of snowballs.

"Hey that's cheating!" She protests, but soon has to take cover as he begins sniping at her.

"All's fair in love and war!" he crows.

...

"_Lieblings_ you're home! How was it?" Granny gushes.

"Yeah yeah yeah tell us how it was!" Daphne pipes up excitedly.

"How much you want to bet the fairy got them kicked out of the cinema?" Henry comments drily.

"How much you want to bet they stayed in the cinema, but were too occupied doing something else to watch the movie?" Jake waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "If you know what I mean."

"Jacob!" Henry shouts, as the teenagers flush. Jake winks at the pair and their faces grow redder.

Sabrina coughs, and a scowl appears. "Please, like I'd kiss fairy boy over here and risk getting quarantined."

"Oh come on, you'd love a chance to kiss the Trickster King." Puck saunters up to his room.

"You wish!" Sabrina yells, as she follows him up the stairs.

"So," Jake turns to his brother "ten bucks says he makes a move on her tomorrow night."

"Jacob, I swear to God..."

...

"I had fun yesterday," Sabrina confesses, as the pair are sprawled out over the couch the next day. "all things considered."

"Of course you did, I was there."

She scowls at him. He flashes her a crooked grin.

"I had fun as well," he admits.

A beat of silence, and then a deep breath.

"Want to go on another one?"

He looks over at her, almost amused. "You're asking me this time?"

"Don't patronise me. Yes or no?"

"Yeah sure."

"When? You choose this time."

He frowns in thought for a second. "Tomorrow, 7? We could have dinner out."

"Another movie?"

He shrugs. "If you want."

"Just don't get us kicked out this time."

"I'm not making any promises."

She groans. "Why do I even go on dates with you?"

"Because you love me."

"In your dreams."

"Oh I dream about it all the time," he winks at her.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"So movie and dinner, tomorrow at 7?" she concludes.

He nods. "It's a date."

* * *

**Well, this story was hellish to write. Me and light-hearted writing don't mix. But thanks for reading anyway, and I hope you didn't find it that bad.**


End file.
